Amortentia
by F. Coulomb
Summary: O cheiro de amortentia, a poção do amor, para James Potter.


**Amortentia**

Na primeira vez em que James Potter sentiu o cheiro da amortentia, ele soube que o odor forte exalado por ela era familiar, mas não soube identificar o que _exatamente_ tinha esse cheiro.

Foi durante uma das muitas vezes que ele e Sirius Black entraram sorrateiramente na sala do professor Slughorn para afanar alguns ingredientes para a poção polissuco, a preferida dos dois para piadinhas quando estavam em seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

James se aproximou da poção, mas não teve coragem de cheirar profundamente. Ele tinha experiência suficiente no mundo da magia para saber que não deveria cheirar poções desconhecidas, a menos que quisesse se arriscar a ver um sapo encarando-o na próxima vez que mirasse um espelho. Entretanto, o odor era conhecido e ao mesmo tempo nostálgico. _O que será?_

Balançou a cabeça e voltou-se para o armário de ingredientes do professor, a fim de terminar de coletar o necessário o mais rápido possível para não se ver tentado a experimentar a poção misteriosa.

Naquele momento, James se arrependeu pela primeira vez de nunca ter se dedicado ao estudo de poções como deveria. Essa era uma das poucas matérias em que ele não era o aluno mais brilhante do ano.

Anos depois, a memória do incidente ainda deixava-o agoniado. _Queria _saber de onde conhecia aquele odor misterioso. Nunca mais voltou a encontrar a poção na sala do professor, ainda que tivesse voltado muitas noites sob a capa da invisibilidade com a única finalidade de procurá-la.

Então, certa manhã, ao entrar na sala do professor de poções, sentiu o forte cheiro novamente. Acomodou-se em seu lugar habitual ao fundo da sala. Ele sempre se sentava logo atrás de Lily Evans, de forma que podia olhar para ela sem que ela o visse. Reparar em como os cabelos avermelhados dela ondulavam nas pontas.

Naquele dia, ele não estava preocupado em observar os cabelos de Lily Evans. Olhava angustiado do caldeirão para o professor, que sorria enquanto esperava os alunos se acomodarem em seus lugares. O tempo parecia mover-se em câmera lenta. Remus perguntou mais de uma vez se estava tudo bem, mas James sequer ouviu.

- Então, meninos, alguém sabe diante de qual poção estamos? – Perguntou o professor, finalmente. – Lily?

- Amortentia, professor. – Lily era uma das alunas favoritas de Slughorn. Pela primeira vez, James não se concentrou no fato da voz da menina ser tão melodiosa quanto o canto dos pássaros, mas no conteúdo da frase.

_Amortentia? O que, diabos, é amortentia? _Perguntava-se James impaciente. Ele olhou para Sirius, Remus e Peter. O primeiro, único que lhe deu atenção, deu de ombros indicando que também não entendera.

- Correto. Amortentia é poção de amor mais conhecida atualmente. Então, o odor varia de pessoa para pessoa…

James parou de ouvir, pensando que isso não ajudara muito. Enquanto se concentrava no cheiro procurando identificá-lo, o rapaz observou o professor sair do lado do caldeirão e começar a andar pela sala. O que era mais que normal. James não deu atenção.

_Esse cheiro, esse cheiro. _Olhou para Lily, mas, estranhamente, o cheiro nada tinha a ver com ela. Ele se perguntou se isso significaria que a ruiva não era seu verdadeiro amor, que seu coração escolhera outra pessoa.

De repente, percebeu que o cheiro se dispersava lentamente. Olhou para o caldeirão e percebeu que o professor fechara-o. Indignado, ele voltou-se para o amigo. Aparentemente, a aula seria de leitura acerca das várias poções do amor existentes – das mais comuns, como amortentia, às mais raras -, pois todos estavam concentrados encarando seus livros.

Olhou para seu livro-texto sem enxergá-lo realmente. Devaneando a respeito do odor que ainda não desaparecera completamente do ambiente. Pensou em todas as garotas que ele conhecia e de quem gostava, mas nenhuma parecia ser dona de seu coração. _Esse cheiro. _Pensava o garoto angustiado por, pela primeira vez na vida, ele não saber sequer onde procurar a resposta.

Sentiu o cheiro dominar o ambiente – ainda que de forma mais sutil que anteriormente. James olhou para o caldeirão para ver porque o professor o abrira, mas, surpreendentemente, ele continuava fechado.

- Potter, - falou uma voz às suas costas. – Pare de devanear e leia seu livro!

O garoto voltou-se espantado para o professor. _Então, o cheiro vinha de…_

Ele não podia suportar o pensamento. Soltou um berro escandaloso e saiu correndo da sala sem se importar com o olhar confuso do professor e com as risadas dos colegas de turma. Sirius, particularmente, jamais esqueceu o evento e certificou-se de que ele, Remus e Peter não esquecessem também, sempre comentando nos anos seguintes.

Mais tarde, James soube que o cheiro era apenas uma associação que fazia ele se lembrar de sua amada. Como a garota se destacava particularmente na aula de Slughorn e era em poções que James tinha mais espaço para se concentrar em prestar atenção nela, ele associava o cheiro do professor à Lily Evans.


End file.
